


Tiempo de Unión

by Aniram



Series: Yo, Lesba [1]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), I Claudius
Genre: Break Up, Cambiando la historia, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Peor recuerdo de Lesba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: Porque a pesar de que pasen los años Lesba siempre va a tener el mismo recuerdo como el peor recuerdo de su vida. El día que perdió todo lo que amaba, pero también fue el día que descubrió que no importa lo que pasase que su patrulla siempre iría a por ella. Y por ello ella se juró que nunca iba a dejar que ningún mal les sobreviniese.  (Precuela de Yo, Lesba, no es necesario sin embargo leer antes)





	Tiempo de Unión

Luis de Góngora contempló su reloj de bolsillo con impaciencia, como si esperase que este hubiese cambiado de idea y que el tiempo comenzase a correr más rápido. Que en realidad sabía que aquello no iba a pasar, si había algo que había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba como agente del Ministerio del Tiempo era que este era algo relativo. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir impaciencia, pues sus compañeros de patrulla se estaban retrasando más de lo normal. ¿Acaso les habría pasado algo? Y aunque Góngora jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, la verdad es que después de tantas peripecias vividas con esos dos era imposible el no haberles tomado cariño, sí, incluyendo a ese desastre, vividor, buscapleitos llamado Francisco de Quevedo. Pero quien le preocupaba en aquel momento no era Francisco, pues Francisco sabía salir de los problemas en los que se metía de manera invariable en cuanto se quedaba solo, quien le preocupaba era el tercer miembro de su patrulla quien llevaba unos días despistada y un poco melancólica, algo que era aterrador, pues Lesba siempre llevaba una sonrisa en la cara y siempre tenía ese peculiar sentido del humor…

Pero desde hacía unos días Livia no sonreía, ni contestaba con socarronería a las puyas que Francisco y él mismo le lanzaban y se lanzaban entre ellos. Ella, quien siempre era un derroche de energía y de vitalidad, apenas si contestaba cuando él o Francisco le dirigían la palabra. Y que se retrasase en llegar a aquella cita hacía que Luis comenzase a preocuparse de verdad. Un pitido en su móvil hizo que fuese directo a mirarlo ¿acaso tenían misión? Pero no eran los jefes, era Lesba, quien decía en aquel escueto SMS que lo sentía pero no estaba con ánimos de ir a la reunión. Luis ya no lo pudo negar, estaba pasando algo serio con su compañera de patrulla. 

Livia Julia quería considerarse a si misma una persona fuerte, pero era consciente de que esta vez, las emociones que tanto se había emperrado en ocultar, finalmente la habían alcanzado. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra de las normas del Ministerio, y que si Ernesto lo supiese se sentiría aún más decepcionado con ella, sería darle un motivo más para que pensase que había tomado la decisión correcta, que siguiese enfadado con ella… pero Livia en aquel momento estaba cansada, demasiado cansada de tanto dolor y anhelaba una salida, anhelaba hacer lo que había jurado que nunca haría, cambiar el curso de la historia. Con el corazón roto, Livia traspasó la puerta que la llevaría a uno de sus peores recuerdos: el asesinato de su hermano y ascenso al poder de su tío. La familiaridad de la la eterna ciudad de Roma era calmante para ella, con paso decidido y escondiendo su rotro en aquel manto, Livia se perdió en las calles atestadas de gente de Roma, calles más atestadas de lo habitual debido a aquel día había juegos en el coliseo. Livia sabía que su hermano se encontraba ahora mismo en aquellos juegos, ajeno a que en poco tiempo iba a ser asesinado por algunos miembros de su guardia pretoriana. Pero Livia no se dirigió allí, Livia corría hacia el palacio imperial, esperando poder ganarle la carrera al tiempo.

Luis se encontraba haciendo algo que nunca pensó que haría, llamando a Francisco, tenía un terrible presentimiento y aunque esperaba equivocarse, el escritor sabía que la mayoría de las veces sus presentimientos se cumplían. Cuando por fin su compañero y archienemigo cogió el móvil que el Ministerio les había dado para que estuviesen localizables, Luis expresó sus miedos y por algún extraño milagro su compañero pareció entender la gravedad de la situación y le aseguró que iba a ir tras ella, que tenía una idea de dónde podía haber ido.

-Quédate atrás vigilando, no tienen porqué enterarse de lo que está pasando… nosotros podemos encargarnos perfectamente. 

En otro momento Góngora le habría dicho que no era justo ni leal ocultarle estas cosas al Ministerio, pero en aquellos pensamientos murieron en cuanto echó la vista atrás a los eventos acontecidos aquella semana, y sí, Francisco tenía razón, nadie tenía por qué enterarse de aquello. Podían solos. Le debían a su compañera esto.

-Por favor Francisco, traela a casa.

-Dalo por hecho. 

Francisco de Quevedo dirigió una mirada torva a la masa de gente que se apretujaba en las calles, impidendole avanzar. A pesar de que en otro momento tal vez se hubiese animado a entrar en una taberna romana y unirse a la fiesta pero ahora se encontraba temiendo por la vida de su compañera de patrulla, porque Lesba no estaba bien y prueba de ello era que se había ido en una carrera kamikaze ¡¡Y Francisco la hubiese acompañado sin dudarlo si Lesba le hubiese pedido ayuda!! Pero ahora su compañera corría el riesgo de encontrarse con un puñal por la espalda si él no llegaba a tiempo. Sabía que Ernesto y Lesba estaban mal, que llevaban peleando toda la semana y que la última pelea ambos se habían dicho cosas que no deberían, pero como ambos eran tan tercos como dos mulas no lo habían arreglado, y como suele pasar cuando dejas las cosas sin hablar la pelea se había enquistado y Ernesto estaba más irritable e impasible y Lesba había salido corriendo como una loca a un momento histórico sumamente peligroso para ella. 

Francisco Quevedo era un alma torturada, y más de una vez se había metido en peleas para poder acallar a aquellos demonios internos. Así que no era ajeno a lo que estaba viviendo su compañera en aquel momento. Tan solo esperaba que Dios, si es que este existía, le escuchase esta vez y no dejase que la rubia cayese en una trampa mortal. Quevedo se perdió un par de veces por las calles de la ciudad eterna, pero al final consiguió llegar al palacio imperial.

-Narigón, estoy en el palacio voy a buscarla ¡¡por dios asegurate de que tenemos la puerta abierta para salir de aquí!!  
El tono alterado de Quevedo se debía a los cadáveres sembrados por el palacio, las ordenes de los insurrectos: matar a toda la familia imperial y todos sus aliados y amigos. A medida que Quevedo se aventuraba más y más adentro del palacio los cadáveres y la sangre se hacían más y más presentes. Y el poeta tuvo pánico.  
-¡¡No, no le hagais nada!! 

-¡¡DEJAD A LA NIÑA EN PAZ; MALDITOS BASTARDOS!!!!

La voz de Lesba salía con una furia que Quevedo no había oido nunca, pero en aquel tono había también dolor y un estar dispuesta a morir pero llévandose por delante a los pretorianos traidores. Quevedo echó a correr hacia donde sonaban las voces para encontrarse a la emperatriz en el suelo, cubierta de sangre debido a las puñaladas que habían descargado contra ella, una mueca de horror adorando su rostro que miraba ya muerto hacia la cuna vacía. 

Quevedo entonces vio como Lesba, su Lesba, su amiga y confidente aferraba fuertemente a un bebé recién nacido que no paraba de llorar al tiempo que intentaba abrirse camino entre aquel grupo de pretorianos que la cercaban, eran demasiados, incluso para ella… ella que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones de lucha y que miraba a todos lados con un brillo frenético de miedo y de locura en sus ojos verdes. 

-¡¡No, no la vais a tocar, no lo permitiré!!

Lesba usaba aquella daga como podía, pero la niña no paraba de llorar y los pretorianos parecían reírse de la desesperación de la rubia quien abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña niña rubia, como si así pudiera protegerla de lo que el destino le tenía deparado. Y Quevedo cargó contra ellos, sacando su espada al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de guerra. Y en aquella loca escaramuza en la que por fin consiguió abrirle una ruta de escape a su amiga, Quevedo tomó su mano.

-Corre rubia, ¡¡corre!! 

Ambos corrieron por sus vidas, aun con la niña llorando, alterada por todo aquel caos de sangre y destrucción. Cuando por fin pudieron divisar la puerta, Quevedo empujó a Lesba hacia la seguridad del Ministerio y atrancó la puerta, cerrándole el paso a sus perseguidores.

-La próxima vez, nena, ¡¡me llamas!! Te hubiera acompañado sin dudarlo. 

-Francisco, gracias, gracias, gracias…

Lesba se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, de que había sido un golpe duro el no poder salvar a su hermano ni a su cuñada, pero allí entre sus brazos estaba Drusilla Julia, la única hija de Calígula. Su sobrina, sangre de su sangre… era un bebé, un bebé de pocos días, no podía dejarla morir, no podía… 

-¡¡LIVIA DIME QUE NO LO HAS HECHO!!! 

Lesba sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, conocía aquella voz perfectamente. Le daba miedo volverse y encarar a Ernesto, que destilaba ira por los cuatro costados. Tras él venía Góngora, que parecía que había intentado frenar a este y a Leiva de que se enteraran de lo que había pasado… pero no lo había conseguido. 

Aquellos momentos que siguen a la adrenalina se le hacen muy borrosos, en un futuro recordará los gritos de Ernesto acusandola de ser egoísta y una desconsiderada al cambiar la historia, pero más que los gritos con palabras que dicen la verdad lo que le rompe defintivamente el corazón a Lesba es ver la decepción en los ojos negros que tanto ama y un “Hemos terminado” que se siente como si hubieran clavado la tapa de su ataúd con ella dentro. Y sin poderlo evitar Lesba tiembla. 

Y entonces las cosas se descalabran del todo porque Quevedo ve rojo y se lanza contra Ernesto intentando alejarlo de Lesba y comienzan a pelear, pero Lesba no les oye. Les tiene al lado y no les oye. Su hermano está muerto, el amor de su vida no quiere saber nada de ella y su sobrina ¿que va a ser de su sobrina? Al final Leiva se impone y llama al orden diciendo que van a asegurarse de que la historia no cambie. Y por un momento Lesba se vuelve a poner a la defensiva, aun temblando y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero Góngora la sostiene suavemente, como temiendo que si la suelta se rompa. La verdad, es muy posible que eso pase si Góngora la suelta. 

No. Su sobrina no muere pero es como si lo hubiera hecho, la niña es recolocada en otra familia y en otro tiempo para reemplazar a la hija de un militar español sin que los padres se den cuenta de que les han dado el cambiazo. Llaman a la niña Irene, y se les prometen muy felices… y Lesba se queda con el corazón hecho pedazos al ver como apartan a la niña de ella, como le hacen prometer que no va a ir a por ella y que no le dirá la verdad, a cambio le prometen cuidar de ella, mantenerla a salvo.

Esa noche entre lágrimas y alcohol, echa un ovillo entre los brazos protectores de Quevedo y de Góngora que parecen envolverla como si fuesen ángeles guardianes Lesba tiene un momento de lucidez entre aquel dolor: ellos han ido a por ella, estaban dispuestos a salvarla y a ayudarla a proteger a su sobrina… y Lesba se jura que nunca va a dejar que nada malo les pase a sus compañeros de patrulla, jura por la sangre de su hermano que hará lo que sea necesario para que el cruel destino no toque jamás ni a Quevedo ni a Góngora.


End file.
